(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone whose setting details (hereinafter referred to simply as xe2x80x9csettingsxe2x80x9d) can be changed and to a telephone capable of changing settings of a called telephone, both telephones belonging to a communications network, whereby settings of the called telephone can be changed by means of transmission of a request from a calling telephone to the called telephone.
(2) Description of the Related Art
An Integrated Service Digital Network (ISDN) that has been put into actual use as a network for next generation communications enables higher speed, higher quality, and less expensive communications, as compared with communications offered by an analog network, and has been used in various fields. Since many terminals are connected to the ISDN, items to be tested for checking normality of individual terminals are available for effecting control, maintenance, and network management. To this end, each of the terminals has a large number of functions capable of testing the items. At the time of testing individual terminals connected to the ISDN, the terminals are configured so that they can be tested by means of maintenance signals transmitted to the terminals from a remote maintenance center, without maintenance technicians having to take the trouble to visit the terminals.
The remote control technique required for such remote maintenance is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI05-175920. This publication describes a remote maintenance technique for use with an ISDN terminal system for remotely and intensively maintaining ISDN terminals through use of xe2x80x9cuser-to-user information acknowledgementxe2x80x9d offered over the ISDN. The technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI05-175920 relates to a remote maintenance method for use with an ISDN terminal system; the method is designed so as to enable remote maintenance of even a circuit switching capable of establishing connection among an indefinite number of terminals, without interrupting data communication or imposing limitations on the network service. In parallel with data communications over a user data channel (B channel) , maintenance is carried out through exchange of maintenance data employing user-to-user information contained in call setting information (or a call setting message).
Therefore, if request data, which represent the details of changes, are transmitted from the calling telephone over the ISDN while included in a user-to-user information element of the call setting information, the calling party enables automatic changing of the settings of the called telephone according to the request. For instance, if the called party does not answer at all even when the called telephone rings over and over again, the calling party effects an increase in the volume of the ring or the degree of vibration of the called telephone.
However, from the point of view of the called party who receives the change request, unauthorized changing of the settings of his called telephone introduces an element of confusion. For example, if the volume of the ring sound is increased without authorization, the user of the called telephone will be subjected to great inconvenience during a meeting or in another setting where loud ring sound is not acceptable. Further, if the settings effected by the user are changed without authorization, the user may experience great difficulty in using his telephone.
The present invention has been conceived to solve such a problem, and the object of the present invention is to provide a telephone whose settings can be changed and a telephone capable of changing settings of a called telephone, both of which enable the user of the called telephone to select whether or not to permit the calling telephone to change settings regarding a ring sound or activation/deactivation of a call vibrator of the called telephone, thereby avoiding inconvenient changing of settings; and which permit changing of settings without introducing an element of inconvenience.
To this end, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone whose settings can be changed, comprising, function setting request receiving means for receiving from the calling telephone a function setting request added to call setting information, setting changing means capable of changing setting details according to the function setting request received by the function setting request receiving means, and control means capable of refusing the function setting request to change the settings received from the setting changing means, when the function setting request is not acceptable.
By means of such a configuration, the called party can accept or refuse a request to change settings, as the case may be. For example, the called party may accept or unconditionally refuse a request by the calling telephone to change settings, such as changing of a ringing tone or activation/deactivation of a call vibrator. As a result, the called telephone can permit changing of settings without introducing an element of inconvenience or can avoid inconvenient changing of settings. The present invention yields an advantage of the ability to enhance the ease of use of the telephone.
Preferably, the control means may be configured so as to allow a function setting request when the function setting request is transmitted from a telephone having specific information.
Consequently, the called telephone can permit changing of settings without introducing an element of inconvenience but avoid inconvenient changing of settings. Thus, the present invention yields the advantage of the ability to enhance the ease of use of the telephone.
Preferably, the control means may be configured so as to allow a function setting request when the function setting request is transmitted from a telephone having a specific phone number as specific information. Alternatively, the control means may be configured so as to allow a function setting request when the function setting request is transmitted from a telephone having specific identification information as specific information. Further, alternatively, the control means may be configured so as to allow a function setting request when the function setting request is transmitted from a telephone which has previously been given specific identification information as specific information.
Accordingly, by means of such a configuration, the called telephone becomes able to accept or refuse a changing request individually with regard to a ringing tone or a call vibrator. For instance, in very peaceful surroundings, the called telephone can prevent changing of a ringing tone but permit changing of only settings of the vibrator. Thus, control of individual settings becomes feasible, and acceptable conditions can be set individually for a ringing tone and for the vibrator. For example, only the limited number of persons who know identification information or a password can be allowed to change a ringing tone. Further, so long as a calling phone number is reported, anybody can change the settings of the vibrator. Thus, elaborate control of settings of the called telephone becomes possible.
Preferably, in a case where the function setting request comprises a plurality of setting requests and where some of the function setting requests and where some of the individual function setting request are not acceptable, the control means is configured so as to refuse requests that the setting changing means should change settings according to the corresponding function setting requests.
Consequently, such a configuration also enables separated control of settings, thus realizing elaborate control.
Preferably, the telephone may be provided with criteria-for-evaluation setting means which sets, by use of external input means, criteria-for-evaluation information as to whether or not the function setting request is allowed.
Accordingly, such a criteria-for-evaluation means enables simple realization of complicated setting.
Further, according to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone capable of changing settings of a called telephone, comprising, function setting request addition means for adding to call setting information a function setting request for changing the settings of the called telephone, and specific information addition means which, upon addition of the function setting request by the function setting request addition means, adds to the call setting information specific information capable of allowing changing of settings of the called telephone on the basis of the function setting request.
Accordingly, such a configuration offers an advantage of enabling the calling party to automatically change the settings of the called telephone according to the requirements over, e.g., an ISDN.